Washingtonism
Washingtonism is a religion and new religious movement based on the worship of God and the worship of George Washington and the Founding Fathers. Washingtonism follows the integrity, guidance, wisdom, and life of George Washington, as well as the wisdom and guidance of the Founding Fathers. George Washington is worshiped as the American Christ--as revealed in the Apotheosis of Washington--which means praying to him, performing spiritual rituals to feel a closer connection with his Spirit(his soul), and following his guidance and wisdom. He is worshiped simultaneously as a holy Spirit, a divine man, and a Christ figure. The Founding Fathers are also worshiped but they are on a lower level than than George. The Washingtonism page and "The American Christ George Washington" group are not in any way satire, a parody, or a joke. The genuine Washingtonist takes worshiping George Washington and the Founders very seriously. As a believer in Washingtonism, it is important for followers as well as non-Washingtonists to know this: Washingtonism is not a political movement--it is a religious movement. Washingtonists do follow and adhere to George Washington's political stance and ideology, but Washingtonism is religiously based, not politically based. Even though George Washington is worshiped as a Christ figure, this does not mean he is just like the Christian Christ, or with the same characteristics. Washingtonism is not Christian and it's not intended for Christians, although anyone can be a friend of Washingtonism. One of the most important and defining beliefs of Washingtonism is that George Washington was born a divine person, and for Washingtonists and Americanists, his birthday is a major religious holiday. Pagan Americanists, in particular, set up altars on 4th of July and other patriotic holidays. Belief that George Washington is the American Christ is the most fundamental and defining beliefs of Washingtonism. The Uniqueness of Washingtonism What does Washingtonism have that other religions don't have? Washingtonism is very unique in that it is the only religious movement that revolves around the literal worship of the Founding Fathers and George Washington. It is the only faith and religious group in existence that revolves around viewing the Apotheosis of Washington as a holy and revealed image. In these ways, it allows one to uniquely worship the Founding Fathers and express spiritual and religious feelings towards them, especially for George Washington. A believer in George Washington's Christhood and in the creed of Washingtonism, is called a Washingtonist. Washingtonist is pronounced "Wash-ing-tun-ist" and Washingtonism is pronounced "Wash-ing-tun-iz-um". Washingtonism stresses the importance of religious freedom, on spiritual and personal improvement and growth, and positive spirituality. There are a handful of pages written by some individual people that are about praying to or worshiping the Founding Fathers, but The American Christ Washingtonism page is unique because it is the first to base an actual belief system on worshiping the Founding Fathers, with the Apotheosis of Washington as the central holy image of this religion. The handful of other websites touch upon the idea of setting up a temporary patriotic Americanist altar and communicating with the Fathers but the American Christ page does more than touch upon setting up an altar--it has a complete set of rituals and prayers, a creed, and has information on how to set up your own permament Washingtonism home shrine or altar. Washingtonism focuses on the worship of God and the worship of the Founding Fathers as divine men and as spirits who influence and affect other Americans with their power, guidance, and judgement. Washingtonism recognizes that there are hierarchies and forms of the divine, with the Founding Fathers being higher than other Americans, but lower in rank than God. Washingtonists believe in the spirits of people who have the supernatual power to influence the living(a form of spiritualism), especially the power and affect of the Founding Fathers on Americans. The Past and Future of Washingtonism: Denominations of Washingtonism 'Beliefs' Washingtonists are expected to believe in God. This is the God of Americanism and general Theism. In Washingtonism, there are Spirits in which the souls of human beings, particularly notable and great people, live on in the afterlife and affect and guide the living, especially the spirits of the Founding Fathers. The Founders are spiritual ancestors, and their spirits are particularly powerful and hold a certain influential and privileged position over the living, as the creators of America and the American identity. Washingtonists are expected to follow the wisdom of the Founding Fathers and follow the personal excellency and integrity of George Washington. 'Affirmations' Washingtonism has specially-designed Founding Father prayer beads which has a part hanging down with a total of 16 beads. Besides the lettered initials beads, there are 63 colored beads total for the whole prayer bead necklace. The 16 beads hanging down represent and correspond to the 16 points of the Washingtonist Life Way of Guidance. Another important thing is the Washingtonism Creed. In addition, there are also the many spiritual goals, positive traits, and characteristics that Washingtonists are encouraged and expected to manifest in their lives. Positive traits, spiritual goals, and characteristics include: Patience, slow to anger, insightful, be loving, have faith, be faithful, kind, respectful, be joyous, connect often with God and the Founders, meditate often, donate to charity, be sincere, be genuine, Hopeful, mindful, gentle, have a positive view of life and self, be friendly, hospitable, flexible, live in moderation, be open-minded, accepting, achiever, hard-worker, enthusiastic, motivated, self-controlled, pro-active, determined, strong, steadfast, persevering, studious, creative, intellectual. insightful, modest, diligent, dependable, courageous, self-confident, compassionate, attentive, positive self-esteem, helpful, wise, thankful, grateful, versatile, balanced, well-rounded, assertive The Washingtonist Life Way of Guidance: 1 Honor, revere, worship, and praise God, and the Spirits of the Founding Fathers as sacred ancestor spirits and divine men 2 Honor, revere, worship, and praise George Washington 3 Follow George Washington's personal excellency, his integrity, and his life, deeds, advice, and guidance 4 Seek a personal relationship with God, the Founding Fathers, and George Washington 5 Have faith in and trust in God and George Washington 6 Share with others the mighty Spirit of George Washington and the wonder of God 7 Read your holy scriptures daily or a few times a week and perform the Washingtonism rituals. 8 Perform rituals at your home shrine shrine or your home altar table daily or weekly, to feel close to and connect with God, and the spirits of the Fathers. 9 Give God, the Founders, and George Washington thanks when you pray to them 10 Pray to God, the Founders, and George Washington, giving them whole-hearted spiritual attention 11 Donate to charities 12 When you pray to them, pay attention to their spirits and see if they give you any spiritual or physical signs that they have responded to your prayer and attention of them. Signs could include seeing a rainbow appear soon after, or the Founding Fathers appearing in your dreams 13 Seek guidance and solace in God, and George Washington for personal problems 14 Practice manifesting positive traits such as patience, strength, acceptance, open-mindedness, kindness, love, and faithfulness 14 Acknowledge, recite, and affirm the Washingtonism Affirmations, The Way of Guidance, and the Washingtonist Creed 15 Work on improving yourself and growing spiritually by following your spiritual path and connecting more deeply with God and the Founders 16 Always learn and practice applying knowledge. whether it is spiritual wisdom, or scientific or worldly The Washingtonism Creed: Affirming the Washingtonist Creed: 1 I believe George Washington is the American Christ, and America's true Christ, as revealed in the Apotheosis of Washington 2 I believe George Washington and the Founding Fathers are divine men 3 I believe George Washington was born a divine person 4 I believe the Bill of Rights is sacred, holy, and infallible. 5 I believe in the prevailing wisdom, guidance, and presence of the Founding Fathers 6 I believe in God and a relationship with him 7 I believe in the living spirits of the Founders 8 I believe in positive self-improvement and spiritual and personal growth 9 I believe in having a personal relationship with George Washington 10 I believe that God and the Fathers can and do affect the lives of Americans today, and that they will judge us, based on whether or not we follow their wisdom 11 I believe in manifesting George Washington's moral values 12 I believe in religious freedom for all 13 I believe in being religiously open-minded and accepting. 14 I believe God and the Founders are watching over us. 15 I believe in the importance of science, knowledge and nature as God's creation. 16 I believe in the progress and deep connection of humanity 17 I believe in positive spirituality, growth, and self-improvement 18 I believe in our connection with God 'God' Washingtonists believe in God. A true Washingtonist must believe in God, in the Founding Fathers' divinity, and affirm the Washingtonist Creed. All Americans are united under the U.S. Constitution, under the common banner of religious experience and religious freedom, therefore our motto In God We Trust is an all-encompassing and transcendent motto which embraces each of our unique views of God and our shared spiritual needs and shared values. 'Creation, the Universe, and Science' The Universe was created by God through the Big Bang. The Earth is several billion years old. The Creation stories of the world religions are taken to be anecdotal stories and spiritual representations and virtues of the Divine truth of God. God can and does intervene with and affect specific events and people. We are meant to have a personal relationship with Him. Washingtonism stresses the importance of being scientifically literate(or at least aware) and the willingness to be a life-long learner. One cannot live on this beautiful earth without learning something of it and how it works. Washingtonism also stresses the importance of scientific and general knowledge and literacy, as much as it stresses the importance of spiritual enlightenment and connection. There must be a balance between the two. 'Other beliefs' Belief in the Fathers' spirits unites Americans, or does in principle and should in practice, however, a follower or believer of Washingtonism does not have to be American. Any person who believes in liberty and in the Founding Fathers as divine men, is embraced by Washingtonism. Proselytizing is allowed, but rudeness or being coercive is frowned upon. To be well-rounded and enlightened, one must increase one's spiritual, mental, and physical connection and condition, by worshiping and connecting with the presence of God and the Founding Fathers through ritual, meditation, learning and seeking an education, reading, being involved in volunteer work or an intellectual project, being creative, enriching one's life through finding suitable and enjoyable employment, and prayer and self-improvement. Physical improvement and condition can be changed by eating healthier, exercising, focused breathing, and meditation. Mind and body are both important. Following God, George Washington, and the Founding Fathers faithfully, will bring spiritual enlightenment and spiritual direction and a meaningful connection with God and the Founders as well as personal purpose and impact on the world ad others. Washingtonism believes in intellectual and spiritual Gnosis, the idea that all humans can gain spiritual knowledge and enlightenment over time through their own seeking and work, but that prophets are here to help with guidance in this pursuit. Avatars/Incarnations of George Washington Certain people are considered by Washingtonists to be avatars, representatives, or incarnations of George Washington. These avatars are temporary until a time when God will send the Founding Fathers and George Washington to earth to guide and see the progress of Americans. An avatar or a representation of George Washington can only be a man--never a woman. Washingtonists believe that there will someday be an ultimate avatar of George Washington--a high Priest of Washingtonism who will lead the Washingtonism religious movement and who has the ultimate authority and spiritual insight and knowledge of George Washington to speak for him. This priest will be the primary representative of George, and must follow and reflect him in every way. Minor representations of George Washington are the historical re-enactors who re-enact and answer peoples' questions about George Washington's views and beliefs. (for example, the man who pretends to be George Washington at Mount Vernon is considered to be a living representative of George). Since George Washington has not yet been sent to earth, Americans require an avatar of him to help direct and guide Americans' moral and religious values, both on the national level and on the individual level. The current founder of the current Washingtonist denomination is a woman but even though she is the founder and prophet of the movement, since she is a woman she is not and cannot be the avatar or direct representative/representation of George Washington. Washingtonists believe God made George Washington a divine person. Details of Washingtonism The Details of Washingtonism article explains many rituals and ethical concerns. 'Ritual Items used in Washingtonism' Rituals used in Washingtonism include prayer to and communication with the Founding Fathers, holy water, prayer beads, altar or shrine table, faux candles, ritual bell, a prayer pillow, the Bill of Rights, the Constitution and Declaration, images or busts of George Washington and the Founding Fathers, pictures of the Washington Monument and the Apotheosis of Washington, patriotic Leis, an offering bowl, the Federalist Papers, the American flag, musical instruments used in Washingtonism, 'Philosophy, teachers, and teachings' Washingtonists worship George Washington as a Christ figure and as a God, and believe in and follow his religious, moral, and philosophical beliefs and deeds. His guidance and beliefs are considered primary over any other beliefs of any other person. Teachings, philosophy, and guidance include: his Rules of Civility, his religious beliefs, his ideas on religious freedom, his beliefs on God, his Godliness, his beliefs on marriage and friendship, his honesty, his merits, his beliefs on good citizenship, his beliefs on life, his beliefs on government, and his political beliefs. The Founding Fathers are also followed and their beliefs on these same topics are followed as well, though George Washington's beliefs and guidance have supremacy over the other mens' beliefs. It is very important for Washingtonists to make George Washington proud and happy by trying to be as much like him as possible and to manifest his values in one's life. The Founding Fathers, and the prophets of the various religions, including Jesus, Buddha, Mahatma Gandhi, Confucius, etc., and the founders of most religions are considered to be divinely inspired and linked with God. The focus of Washingtonism is not on the founder of this faith, but on God, George Washington, and the Founders. A focus of Washingtonism is the practice of positive spirituality and improvement and the belief that most people are capable of improving themselves through practicing a spiritual path. Another focus is on kindness and charity. Washingtonism has a Hall of Fame for eminent and wise Spirits such as Mother Theresa, the wives of the Founding Fathers, Carl Sagan, Albert Einstein, Elizabeth Stanton, Harriet Tubman, Martin Luther King, Plato, etc. The ideology and practice of Washingonism is closely related to Americanism. Washingtonism is more than just patriotism, because it elevates the Founders to a divine level, thus making it no longer in the realm of simple patriotism, but into the realm of spirituality and religion. Holy scripture and Spiritual Guidance Washingtonism has its own holy scripture book and additional material belonging to the collection of writings, books, and documents that are considered to be the holy scripture of Washingtonism. The following are books and documents that are considered holy and must be read and followed by all true Washingtonists; reading the Founding Fathers’ writings (their ideas, philosophy, and wisdom) and following (and putting into practice their moral guidance) is required for all believing Washingtonists. The first group of books and documents are considered holy because they were written directly by the Founding Fathers who are considered to be divine men in Washingtonism. Although a Washingtonist may optionally read the scriptures of other religions, Washingtonism is complete by itself and even has its own holy scripture book. For those wanting to follow Washingtonism religiously, there is a large collection of material available to read. Here are the religious scriptures, spiritual guidance, and holy documents that are used and followed in Washingtonism. The following list of material (in part 1.) is considered to be the primary collection of authoritative religious scripture for the faith of Washingtonism. There is even a Washingtonism scripture book specifically written for believers of Washingtonism, that will be available for believers in the future, but the other material, documents, and books, is also very important. It is expected that all the material is to be taken altogether as being part of the collection of sacred and holy scripture of Washigtonism. Reading the Founding Fathers’ writings, their ideas and wisdom, and following what is in 1.) is REQUIRED for all believing Washingtonists. It is also required for a Washingtonist to own these documents and books as well, however, if you can’t afford them, then you may check them out at your library, or borrow the books from a friend. The books/material in 2.) are optional and NOT required. All books (or almost all) that are listed below can be found on Amazon or similar online stores, bookstores, or at a library. 1.) REQUIRED (books or documents in bold are texts considered to be divine and holy scripture because it was written directly by the Founding Fathers. Books or documents in italics is considered to be indirectly holy because it was not written by the Founders themselves but it does impart an important truth or insight about them. Books that are both in bold and in italics are considered semi-holy because it has portions of the Founders’ writings in it, and is still very vital to what is considered the collection of Washingtonist religious scripture). Books in the second group are considered semi-holy because they have large portions of the Founders’ writings in them though these books may have the writings and commentary or annotations of someone who is not a Founding Father, but nevertheless the books are still very vital to and an integral part of the Washingtonist holy scripture. Books or documents in the third group are considered to be indirectly holy because it was not written by the Founders themselves but it does impart an important truth or insight about them: The following is REQUIRED reading for all believing Washingtonists: a. A copy of the Washingtonism scripture book (copies of this book will be available for free this year of 2018), b. The Bill of Rights, the Declaration, the Constitution, (in booklet form) by the Founding Fathers c. The Washingtonism Religious Creed and Washingtonism Way of Guidance d. The Quotable Founding Fathers book by Buckner F. Melton Jr. e. The Federalist Papers by the Founding Fathers (Madison, Jay, Hamilton) f. Richard Brookhiser’s What Would the Founders Do? g. George Washington’s Rules of Civility by George Washington h. Ben Franklin’s Autobiography with Virtues by Ben Franklin i. Visions of Freedom by Michael De Groote j. An Assembly of Demi-gods by John P. Kaminski k. The Real George Washington by Jay A. Parry, l. George Washington: Writings (Library of America) by George Washington & John H. Rhodehamel, m. Ben Franklin and Nature’s God by Alfred Owen Aldridge, n. Ben Franklin’s Virtues by Ben Franklin o. In the Hands of a Good Providence by Mary V. Thompson, p. The Founding Fathers: Quotes, Quips, and Speeches by Gordon Leidner, q. Washington’s Birthday book, edited by Robert Haven Schauffler r. An Imperfect God by Henry Wiencek, s. Brief biographies of each Founding Father 2.) Not required: Important writings but not required: “The Way We Pray” by Maggie Oman Shannon, 1000 World Prayers by Marcus Braybrooke, The American Protectionist Manual by Giles Stebbins. Although Washingtonism has its own scripture, Washingtonists are allowed to and have the option of reading the religious scriptures of other faiths and these may include: The Bhagavad Gita, the Torah, the New Testament, the Tao te Ching, the Buddhist scriptures, The Spirits Book, the Pagan Roman Virtues, a book of prayers, the Confucian scriptures, the Wiccan Book of Shadows, the Bahai scriptures, New Age wisdom, Zoroastrian scriptures, Sikh scriptures, Jain scriptures, Native American wisdom, the Mormon scriptures, or other spiritual/religious scripture or spiritual wisdom not mentioned. 'Views of the Afterlife' Washingtonists believe in the spirits of good and evil people, and in angels and demons. There are different levels of divinity, with God being at the top of the divine hierarchy, then below him is George Washington, the spirits of other people and the Founding Fathers, next is Americans, and below this level are demons and the spirits of evil people. In the afterlife, some people will visit purgatory for a period of time. People will be judged by God in the afterlife based on their overall goodness or sinfulness on earth. Divine judgement is based on a combination of factors. Washingtonists believe that there are different levels of heaven and hell, or purgatory. Normal people may be reincarnated, or they may not be. Some people will stay in a place which can be described as Heaven. Other people such as the Founding Fathers, serve permanently as guides to other Americans in the process of both life and prior to reincarnation--before death, during their visit in heaven, and after reincarnation. Belief in re-incarnation is based on the idea that a person will assume a new life and the new life is based on how one lived in the previous life. The only persons who don't assume a new life on earth are the Founding Fathers, who help to guide those in their earthly lives, somewhat like the way that Buddhist Bodhisattvas help to guide other people, and the prophets such as Buddha, Jesus, the Founding Fathers are the ones to stay in heaven and spiritually guide (along with God), other people. The Founding Fathers provide, along with God, a moral and spiritual constancy in heaven, for the spirits of regular people entering and leaving heaven. In Washingtonism, Americans go to heaven but there are different levels or areas of heaven in which people from each country meet only the spirits of the people they were familiar with in their own life--such as family members, friends, and the Founding Fathers. For people who live in other countries, it is believed that those people meet the founders or ancestors of their own country. After death, Americans enter a republican land for a time period and some will go to purgatory for a short amount of time, until they are re-entered into the world again. In heaven, God will manifest to the person in the way and form that that person will recognize and was familiar with in their religious life. Also, because the presence of the Fathers' spirits is constant, it is important in your life to always pay them respect, reverence, attention, praise, and honor, similar.r 'Sacred Sites' The Apotheosis of Washington, Mount Vernon, the Washington Monument, a personal home shrine/altar, statues of the Founding Fathers. 'Symbolism' The symbol of Washingtonism is a patriotic rainbow behind the Washington Monument. The rainbow symbolizes George's Apotheosis and his exaltation. Prayer beads are used in Washingtonism. There are 15 groups of lettered beads, with the first and last initials of the names of 15 of the Founding Fathers. In the middle of the prayer bead necklace is a single group of beads, representing George Washington as the central focus of Washingtonism and also representing God, and at the end of the beads is a group of beads representing the Founding Fathers as a cohesive group. 32 of the colored beads represent the birth year of George Washington:1732. Cherries are holy and used as a symbol of George Washington--both faux cherries and real ones. An offering bowl of faux (pretend) cherries are kept on the altar/shrine to represent and acknowledge him. 'Holy Holidays' George Washington's Birthday, 4th of July, Bill of Rights Day, The National Day of Prayer, Thanksgiving Washingtonism as a New Religious Movement The faith and theology of Washingtonism was born out of a desire to create a group based on worshiping George Washington and following his guidance, (and the Founding Fathers) after having had a divine revelation after seeing the Apotheosis of Washington. The founder of the current Washingtonism denomination/religious movement also realized after having researched similar pages, that there is a great need for such a religious group that worships the Founding Fathers. The basis of Washingtonism is that George Washington's Spirit ascended to heaven when he passed away. This is how it is possible to communicate with him and follow his Spirit. Category:Religions Category:Polytheistic religions